riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunrise Raiders
The Sunrise Raiders Was Considered To Be The First Resistance That was organized by a team of in experience Teenagers from Piper High School During The Battle Of Sunrise Florida, On November 13th, 2174. After Two Teenagers Jerome A. Rivera, and Emanuel Madison managed to outsmart a group of Rouge Androids, and snatch their weapons they managed to escape With their Class Out of their school that was currently under heavy Trade Federation Attack with a War as well right on School Grounds and in the outer perimeters between the United States Military and the Rivera Federation Invasion Forces. After the group escape out of the city they took up arms against the Rivera Federation Occupiers featuring history between about 12 Teenagers and 1 Chemistry and Math Teacher Known as Malcolm Bernard, annihilating the Rivera Federation Supply Lines from way deep in the occupied areas of Florida, not only around Sunrise and Broward County, but else where in the United States Even in the Cold Icy Northern States, They were known as Sunrise Raiders. Founding The First Resistance was organized by a team of in experience Teenagers from Miller High School During The Battle Of Sunrise Florida, On November 13th, 2169. After Two Teenagers Jerome A. Rivera, and Emanuel Madison Took managed to outsmart a group of Battle Droids, and snatch their weapons they managed to escape With their Class Out of their school that was currently under heavy FS7 Attack with a War as well right on School Grounds and in the outer perimeters between the United States Military and the Rivera Federation Invasion Forces. After the group escape out of the city they remained in the hills In Broward County In the Forests hiding from Trade Federation Patrols, and trying to survive the wild with food running a bit low, the Jerome, Emanuel, and William return to Sunrise to receive more supplies since they were running out and witnessed a lot of Rouge Androids walking around the occupied city and many of the People are too afraid even to say hello, without permission from the Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7. After being informed by a store clerk that their parents have been captured and taken to camp 3, the 3 of them start to get real worried and as well as more feared. 2 Years Later Emanuel witnessed a sad moment of a group of people get massacred by the Rivera Federation forces after refusing to do as they command, while the rest were arrested and were being thrown harshly aboard Fragile Transport's to begin transporting them all the way from Sunrise to Camp R.3 located about 60 Miles North of The City Of Sunrise. After many of Sunrise People died the group decided that they have had enough and decided to stand up to the Rivera Federation Invaders. They took up arms against the Rivera Federation Occupiers featuring history between about 12 Teenagers and 1 Chemistry and Math Teacher Known as Malcolm Bernard, annihilating the Rivera Federation Supply Lines from way deep in the occupied areas of Florida, not only around Sunrise and Broward County, but else where in the United States Even in the Cold Icy Northern States, They were known as Sunrise Raiders. The Sunrise Raiders brought about the Existence of the Valor Resistance world Wide. 2174 - 2179 Battle Of Sunrise Flee Into The Hills Lifetime Hiding Witnessing Tragedies No More Hiding Attack On Rivera Federation Supply Lines Assault On Fort Scmantzon Sunrise Raiders Is Born Stall The FS7 At Tallahassee Destruction Of the Droid Control Ship New Headquarters At Florida's Highest Point 2180 - 2185 Ambush At Ponce De Leon Highway A Harsh Winter Attack On Head Quarters Fleeing Into Georgia Assault On Base R.4. Return To The Panhandle 2185 - 2190 ''Supplies Taken For The Resistance 'Raid At Highest Point Tyrant' 'War In Tallahassee' 'Into Kansas' 'FS7 Invasion Of Kansas City' 'Attack On FS7 Fuel Depot At Wichita' 'Battle Outside Kansas City' 'The Light Shines Over Kansas' '2190 - 2201 - 2208' 'Return To The Hills Around Sunrise' 'FS7 Siege Control On Sunrise' 'Attack On Separatist Interment Camp' 'Strange Activity In the Downtown Area' 'Guerrilla War Fare' 'Sounds Of War Draw Closer' 'Second Battle Of Sunrise' 'Sunrise Free At Last' 'Liberation Of Chicago ''Members'' *'''Mallon Bernard:'' (2100-2178)'' Team Leader of the Entire Sunrise Raider Group, he is the a Math and Chemistry Teacher and is considered the only adult in the Early Years of the Far Away War. *'Jerome A. Rivera:' (2141-2189) The Teams Weapons Expert. Despite never handling a gun in any years of his early Teen years he has the power to wield Capture Rivera Federation Blasters as well as It looks. He is considered to be The Sniper and Assault trooper of the Sunrise Raiders he as well has a huge interest in War and can often cause trouble to Rivera Federation POW's that they should fine if that time ever comes to the Resistance. *'Emanuel Madison:' (2141-2193) Teams Hacking Expert and one of Jerome Rivera's first Friends he met during Freshman Year At Miller High and as well known during EastSide's Years although they didn't talk that time. Manny has the ability in order to Hack Fs7 Systems in order to figure out what the Rivera Federation are Up Too. He is the main Mechanic of the group. * Chambree Hogarth: (2145-2179) Chambree is one of the Medical Nurses of the Group who helps nurse the wounded team members with the help of some medical books that she snatched before their withdraw form Sunrise she escaped with her class out of Sunrise. She is armed with an EMP launcher. *'Basil Norman: ''()' *'Tynetta Jordon:' ''() *'Roberto Alpha:' () *'William Walters:' (2142-2195) William Is the major book worm of the group, with his intense studying he is able to read maps even if there Star Wars Designs in order to find out where the Rivera Federation supply Lines are moving through. He is armed with a Blaster Rifle. *'Ron Remilard: ''(2144-2187)' *'Matthew Hillsbarry: ()' *'Rodger Abi-Nader: ()' *'Damian Brass: ()' *'Jordan Young:' ''() Young is another one of Miller High School's Teachers who has nearly lost his love interests from the Rivera Federation massacre At Tokyo and acts fatherly towards the group. He is armed with a Core pistol and Rocket Launcher. *'Dihn Phoung:' () Phoung is an Immigrant from Vietnam who moved to Florida In 2159 to receive a better life and freedom with his parents. He is Best friends with Jerome Rivera who would often refer to him as Transhatty, he had helped Dihn survive his Junior Years In Miller High School. He is considered to be one of the Second Snipers of the Group. *'Kelly Catherine: ''()' *'Nguyen Saki:' ''() Nguyen Saki is another Japanese Immigrant who lived in the Country of the United States 4 Years Before Dihn, and is refereed to as Moon by Jerome Rivera, she harbors a relationship with her love interest Tatsu Phung who merely almost lost his life to the Trade Federation Invasion Of Bampno Beach In 2173. She is considered to be the Grenadier of the Sunrise Raiders. *'Nicole Huntsberry:' () Nicole Huntsberry was the School's Vice President who was held captive during the Trade Federation Occupation she was sprung when the Sunrise Raiders attacked her camp In 2174. She has a huge crush on Jerome Rivera and would often refer to him as Harv, She is like Charleen and can be very over protective on him. She has a strong Rivalry with Jusikia Wang. She is considered co Engineer of the Group. *'Tatsu Phung:' () ''Tatsu Phung is Nguyen's Love interest and is considered to be the Teams medical Expert due to him studying Health in his Sophomore Years. He is armed with 2 Core Pistols and a ARK 78 Assault Rifle. *'Sarah A. Rivera:' ''() ''Sarah Rivera Is Jerome's younger cousin who came to Florida from New Jersey after It's occupation by the Rivera Federation, She is very overprotective over her cousin. She is the 2nd Nurse of the Group she is armed with a grenade launcher, and a bunch of Thermal Detonators. *'Moral Madison: (2146-2188)' *'Lora Loris: (2152-2169)' *'Brent Savage:' ''(2141-2190) ''A 3rd Teacher from Miller High School who was sprung from Camp R.4 In Georgia by the Sunrise Raiders and has remained with the group until the end of The Rivera Federation war, He is considered to be the Radio Specialist and can pick Up Signals from a mile away. *'Jusikia Wang: '''(2141-2188) *'Joan Williams:' (2143-2189) Williams was considered to be the Second Anti Tank Unit of the group armed with both a Rocket Launcher and A Blaster Rifle. *'Jack Williams:' (2144-2190) ''The Teams Radio Expert and Anti Tank trooper, Jack wields a captured FS7 Rocket Launcher and Blaster Rifle and Pistol, he is known as the Rudder 1 killer. *'Brad Williams:' ''(2142-2179) The Teams Chef Assistant, he helps prepare meals for the Sunrise Raiders in order for them to continue to survive up in the Jungles and Away from The Trade Federation Forces. He is armed with a Core pistol as well as a R.72 Assault gun. Weapons & Equipment Weapons Vehicles Equipment Base Locations Plans & Strategies Casualties